


【堂良】【ABO】你好啊，先生⑩上

by mengxi233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengxi233/pseuds/mengxi233





	【堂良】【ABO】你好啊，先生⑩上

　　孟鹤堂直接调头往自己家赶去，周九良也知道等会会发生什么，但也还是个藏不住事的孩子，一想就脸红，但又是不自觉的去想，在内心疯狂折腾着自己，殊不知自己的信息素在疯狂的释放，逼的孟鹤堂想直接在车上把这笨小孩吃干抹净了。好不容易到了孟鹤堂住的小区，等孟鹤堂停好车，准备把周九良抱下车时，周九良早就被发情期前的热潮催发的眼神焕然了。

　　“九良，你在忍忍，快到了”孟鹤堂轻轻抱起周九良，进了电梯，到了家门口才发现自己没手拿钥匙。

　　“九良，帮我拿下钥匙好吗？”孟鹤堂试探着唤着周九良，又低头在怀里人额头上落下轻轻一吻。兴许是孟鹤堂的气息一下浓重了，周九良竟然有点清醒了，睫毛颤抖几下才睁开雾气满布的眼睛。

　　“九良，乖宝宝帮我拿下钥匙好不好，在我上衣口袋里”孟鹤堂看周九良一副被情欲所困的样子，也是哑了声音，低沉的说道。

　　也许是没有听清楚就听见拿钥匙，周九良直直伸出热的发烫的手就准备去摸孟鹤堂的裤子口袋。孟鹤堂就感觉一双柔柔的手在轻轻抚摸着自己的大腿，甚至还在不自知的往某个地方探。急忙叫停“宝宝，错了。是上衣口袋，上衣”

　　好不容易进了家门，门一关。孟鹤堂也来不及脱鞋子，就直接抱着周九良进了卧室，把周九良放到床上。兴许是被湿哒哒的裤子弄的很不舒服，周九良挣扎着想要去洗澡。孟鹤堂知道这是Omega发情时比较爱干净，就准备抱着九良去洗澡。“先生，我可以…可以自己洗吗？求你…求你了”周九良还是碍于面子，气息不稳奶声奶气的提出要求自己洗。“你确定你可以自己吗？”孟鹤堂也不想强求九良。“我…可以，可以自己洗”周九良说完就准备下床。“行吧，我给你拿换洗的衣服，有事就喊我。”孟鹤堂赶忙扶着周九良，带他到了浴室。

　　趁着周九良去洗澡的功夫，孟鹤堂也不闲着，在厨房煲上汤定好时。Omega发情期三天，体力消耗也巨大，他怕周九良饿到。然后就坐在床边给郭德纲那边请假，也没说九良发情了，就说两人要上新的节目需要时间磨合，郭德纲也没多问。刚发完信息，周九良就带着满身水汽，穿着浴衣从浴室出来了。

　　孟鹤堂赶紧放下手机去扶周九良，把可怜的人儿塞进被子里。

　　“九良，你等我一下，马上回来”孟鹤堂轻轻的吻了一下周九良红红的嘴唇，便起身去了浴室。

　　周九良对接下来要发生的一切又兴奋又害怕，躺在孟鹤堂的床上，被子和枕头上还留着他信息素的味道，周九良把自己埋进被子贪婪的闻着这让人落泪的味道。本就处在发情期，现在又被喜欢的人的信息素包围着，周九良渐渐体温升高，意识也渐渐的无法回笼。喘息声也渐渐粗重，身体开始无意识的磨蹭着床单，浴衣带子也因为磨蹭的动作而松散开，露出精瘦柔韧的身体，而下半身挺立的物件也精神的把白色的内裤染上了热情的液体。

　　

　　洗完澡的孟鹤堂，一开浴室门就被房间里浓郁的艾草味道的信息素吓到了，眼睛瞬间有了淡淡的红色。丢下手里的毛巾快步走到卧室就看到被子拢起一个人型，还有些似有若无的喘息声。

　　克制着自己粗鲁的动作，轻轻掀开被子，更浓郁的信息素扑面而来，孟鹤堂感觉自己的穿内裤是多余的，挺立的性器被内裤箍的发疼。而蜷缩在被子里的周九良，手放在自己的内裤凸起上又害怕又渴望的轻轻揉弄，而浴衣早就散开，堆积在手肘。

　　“额…先生…先…生”周九良没有意识的念叨着孟鹤堂。

　　啪，孟鹤堂的理智那根弦彻底断了。他感觉自己要是再能忍的住，明天就去出家！

　　

　　手上的动作也不在柔和，一把拉起周九良的胳膊，把受着情欲侵害的人儿身体展开定死在床上，单手扣住身下人的手腕拉过头，在头顶固定住，而自己用腿挤进周九良笔直白净的双腿中，轻轻蹭着正挺立的物件。受到了压制的周九良也回了神，就直勾勾的看着孟鹤堂，而受到孟鹤堂的动作发出浅浅的低吟，又用牙齿咬住下唇。

　　“九良，可以吗？”孟鹤堂用另一只手，轻轻摩挲着周九良咬红了下唇，等着周九良的回答。

　　“先生…我…我要”周九良不在做任何的抗拒，还不等周九良说完，孟鹤堂就低头对着那红的仿佛可以滴出血的唇狠狠吻下去，突破牙齿的防线，勾住软软的小舌头。周九良再也没有了抵抗的能力任由来不及吞咽的唾液划过脸颊，直到周九良因为窒息微微开始挣扎，孟鹤堂才松口，顺带从两人唇齿之间牵连出一根银丝，看的周九良一阵脸红，偏过头不去看。

　　孟鹤堂看周九良害羞的样子，也是轻轻笑出了声。松了对他的压制，站起身慢条斯理的脱浴衣。

　　一感觉没有了压制的周九良，就看到孟鹤堂用骨节分明手，扯住浴衣衣带的一头，轻轻一扯，便露出大片蜜色的胸膛，随着浴衣的滑落，露出了黑色的三角内裤以及巨大的勃起，周九良感觉自己喉头一紧。


End file.
